digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Signamon Super Perfect Form
Signamon (Super Perfect Form) Signamon (Super Perfect Form) is a Demon Lord Digimon whose English name is derived from , more likely symbolizing an and "Super ", also a meaning for , while his Japanese name is derived from the , a protein need for the binding of and cho meaning super kanzentai the Japanese word for . This is a version of Signamon's perfect form after his recovery from a botched self-destruction that takes the lives of Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and the Royal Knights. Despite Signamon's loss of Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and their Digimon (or Daemon/Seraphimon/ShadowSeraphimon/BlackSeraphimon and Laylamon/Ophanimon/Ophanimon Falldown Mode/Ophanimon C), his data and cells retain the memory of his Perfect Form, which makes it possible for him to regenerate back into that form. Appearance In his most powerful state, Signamon's appearance is identical to his Perfect form. Nonetheless, his power increases exponentially. The huge influx of power causes his already inflated ego to increase dramatically. He becomes notably more deranged, frequently shouting and exhibiting bizarre facial ticks at random intervals. In addition, its implied that Signamon had become insane when he returned. Even after self-destructing, one single cell of data survives the explosion due to the fact that his creation design provided for such. Using the regenerative abilities, Signamon is able to completely recover. His cells of data also retain a memory of his Perfect Form, allowing him to regenerate into that form again despite his loss of both Kari and Takeru and their Digimon (or Daemon/Seraphimon/ShadowSeraphimon/BlackSeraphimon and Laylamon/Ophanimon/Ophanimon Falldown Mode/Ophanimon C) at this point. His clothes are completely shredded due to the damage he took in his Perfect Form, the Mark of Evil is visible due to the shirt he was wearing being ripped apart. The Mark of Evil is seen covering his chest, while the Crest of Hope and Crest of Light on his arms appear to be glowing. The Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins imprinted on the back of his overcoat are also shown to be imprinted on his back as well, if he's seen shirtless. His black wings remain undamaged despite the trauma his body endured, also like with his other forms, he is able to retract his wings as a way to fool other Digimon and humans. He's often surrounded by a dark aura that crackles with surges of blue electricity. After healing from injury, he becomes much stronger than he previously is in his Perfect Form, even at full power or when buffed up. It's said in this form, his power is said to surpass the combined powers of all the Seven Great Demon Lords, Celestial Digimon, Legendary Warriors, Olympos XII and the Royal Knights. Any source of humanity Signamon retained in his previous forms or his love for his family appears to be nearly completely gone, though are some instances where he still maintains his memories of his family and the love he has for them. Attacks *'Emperor's Death Beam' - The attack looks similar to Barrage Death Beam, except the Death Beams have a wider range and are fired across from each other. It is fired like a gatling gun. The attack hits the opponent multiple times, inflicting massive damage. *'Emperor's Edge' - Signamon fires a fiery gold and red slashing energy wave at the opponent. As soon as it hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the opponent. *'Psycho Boost' – Signamon creates a glowing multi-colored ball of energy within his hands and throws it at the opponent. *'Psycho Break' - Signamon creates a white force field that expands rapidly from around him and explodes on contact with the opponent. *'Punishment Storm' - First, Signamon raises his left hand in the air and charges his energy enough to completely shroud the hand. Signamon then fires the attack by turning in a complete circle while swinging his hand, creating many powerful explosions to his surroundings and inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Golden Death Ball' - The most powerful variation of the Death Ball technique. *'Perfect Combination' - First, Signamon charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies after the opponent and attacks them with a powerful punching and kicking barrage before slapping them away. Finally, Signamon moves above the opponent and elbows them in their back, knocking them down into the ground and inflicting a high amount of damage. *'Gravity Impact' - Signamon double axe-handle punches the opponent. Then, he side kicks the opponent away and flies after them to punch them in their stomach. Finally, Signamon puts his hand forward and knocks the opponent away with a shockwave of energy, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Perfect Barrier' - Signamon curls his arms and legs together as he charges a purple aura around his body. He then brings them apart and expels a giant barrier around his body, capable of blocking certain attacks, similar to the Super Explosive Wave. *'Perfect Finisher' - Signamon slaps his opponent away, making them land on the ground motionless, and then he shoots a Finger Beam at them while they are still lying on the ground, dealing massive damage. *'Shape-shifting' - Him and his family have the power to shape-shift into any human and digimon they have come into contact with. *'Bear Hug' - Signamon's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. Signamon's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. Although intended to be a torture hold, it can also be used as a restraining technique to pin an opponent long enough for their allies to attack. *'Killer Death Ball' - He puts the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brings them apart as he forms a pink energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward and charges it with more power, changing it into a red and orange energy sphere and making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Finally, he fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Flaming Death Ball' - He raises his hands above his head and charges a Revenge Death Ball. When he fires it at the opponent, the attack's color changes to dark red and has a flaming coating surrounding it, inflicting greater damage through a powerful flaming explosion. *'Shocking Death Ball' - Similar to the Revenge Death Ball technique, he places his hands forward and ms a sphere of black energy with a gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a black trail of energy behind before it hits the target and causes a small, nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. *'Demon Wing' - His body is surrounded by a fiery white aura, the energy is then gathered in his wings and small feather-shaped energy beams are fired at the opponent. *'Diablo Wing Beam' - Signamon folds his wings up and his body then becomes surrounded in an orb of energy, from which he shoots multiple energy blasts. *'Aerial Serpent Assault' - Signamon jumps up with a high burst of speed with a red or green or clear aura around him as he glides around the battlefield at top speed, in the shape of a snake, and dives down at the opponent, slamming into them multiple times. As he flies through the air, he moves so fast that he seems to leave behind two afterimages. *'Wrath of Darkness' - Signamon creates a transparent violet sphere in front of him, with blue electricity-like energy in it. It then shoots a wing-shaped violet beam of energy. *'Gale Tornado' - Signamon's wings become outlined in light blue. The outline disappears as he releases multiple light blue crescents by flapping its wings also unleashing an intense gust of wind. His wings then become outlined again as the crescents go for the opponent. *'Regeneration' – Signamon was shown to be able to regenerate damage to his body; he's even able to heal the destruction of his whole upper body at one point, and then later his entire body save a single cell, from which he was completely regrown. *'Photon Strike' - He raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Possession' – Like in his previous forms, Signamon is able to merge his body and overshadow or otherwise control another life form. While he has some strength of his own, Signamon's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own. After possessing a host, Signamon combines their power with his own. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' or ' Continuous Energy Waves' - He fires many many energy waves from a single hand at once at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. *'Chocolate Beam' - He had a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects. He usually announces what the attack will turn the victim into before using it. *'Revenge Death Ball' - The sphere is comprised of the pure negative, dark-blue energy evidently stored within Signamon, and can be replicated (and possibly amplified) at any time. It appears to be highly volatile as it will explode upon contact with anything, even the ground, making it unable to penetrate the surface of the Earth. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball, the attack is charged and maintained the same way, but with much more power, possessing enough power to destroy a planet. *'Eye Flash' - He releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Full Powered Death Beam' - The user extends his index finger forward and fires a Death Beam that is slightly bigger and more powerful than the original. *'Death Razor' – A variation of the Death Beam. He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. *'Multi-Form' - He uses this technique to create three or more fighting copies. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both of his eyes. *'Explosive Wave' – He bursts out energy from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A stronger version of the Explosive Wave, he releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. *'Telekinesis' – He can lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind, he also uses this ability to control Digimon and humans. *'Revenge Death Bomber' - He stands charging energy around their body, then he explodes with a gigantic energy sphere around his body. *'Telepathy' – He has the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Magic Materialization' – Used to create clothes for himself after returning to this form, he also created a house, food and other inanimate objects like a crystal ball. *'Vocal Mimicry and Amplification' – Signamon displayed the ability to mimic any humans and Digimons' voice and amplify his own so it could be heard for miles. *'Death Beam' - He extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. *'Mystic Attack' - This ability allows him to extend his arms or legs to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. *'Proton Blitz' – Fires a wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Photon Strike' - He raises his hands and leans backward as he produces a bright light around his body, and then he leans forward to fire several yellow energy waves, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Finger Beam' - He holds out his index finger and releases an energy beam from his fingertips. *'Power Up' - He has the power to suppress and increase his power. *'Barrage Death Beam' - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam technique. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - He leans forward and points all five fingers of his right or left hand , then he charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres inflicting a great deal of damage.